Temporada Tres - La Leyenda debe ser contada
by Narrador de Leyendas
Summary: A pesar de haber sido cancelada la serie, esta leyenda debe ser contada a todo aquel que amó y sigue amando esta grandiosa serie. Por lo tanto, todos los eventos a ocurrir ocurrieron luego de que Frida besara a Manny.
1. Prologo

_**Advertencia:** No me pertenece "El Tigre" son propiedad de Jorge Gutierrez y Sandra Equihua_.

**Sinopsis:** Como sabemos todos, "El Tigre" fue cancelado y jamás emitió su temporada 3, pero eso no significa que sus creadores no hayan dado a conocer como hubiese terminado. Es por eso que con "imaginación" y quizá tiempo libre se me ocurrió fantasear en cómo hubiera acabado. Espero les guste y estoy dispuesto a críticas. En total serán 26 "episodios" y uno que otro será un especial y será más largo o será dividido en capitulo.1 y capitulo.2 Pero eso ya lo leerán pronto. Gracias por su tiempo y para informarles que empezaré a subir la historia dentro de poco. No importa si no hay lectores o reviews. Yo igual lo completare dado que así me sentiré mejor :´)

**PD:** Tomaremos que el último capítulo de "El Tigre" es 100% canon, es decir, tomaremos en cuenta que en verdad Frida besó a Manny y lo botó lejos xD. Lo digo porque quizá como iba a terminar la serie, quisieron dar este final para darnos a entender que acabarían siempre juntos.

No olviden ver "El libro de la Vida", pronto habrá un one-shot de esta película con un guiño a nuestros queridos personajes. Cuando lo lean lo sabrán. ;)

Sería bonito si hay reviews T_T


	2. 1 La foto de la discordia

**Aclaro que no me pertenece la serie, es propiedad de J. Gutierrez y S. Equihua :)**

**Escenas del capítulo anterior – "Ni cinturón ni botas ni sombrero"**

Ciudad Milagro, un lugar inmundo de crimen e infamia. Esta es la historia de Manny Rivera también conocido como - "¡El Tigre!" – Dijo gritando nuestro protagonista - hijo del legendario superhéroe - "¡White Pantera!" – Gritó el padre de nuestro protagonista - nieto del perverso supervillano - "¡Puma Loco!" – Dijo con orgullo el abuelo de Manny.

En una ciudad como ésta es común grescas y pleitos, pero hasta hace poco nuestros héroes, y Frida, - "¡Oye!" – Dijo ésta última al no ser considerada héroe para el narrador - se enfrentaron a todos los villanos de Ciudad Milagro al ser arrebatados de sus objetos místicos. Pero al ser todos vencidos por la familia Rivera, una joven peli azul se acercó a Manny y le plantó un beso para luego deshacerse de él. Y es aquí cuando la historia continúa.

**- Capítulo 1 de la Temporada 3: La foto de la discordia -**

"Todo está oscuro" – pensaba alguien – "¿por qué todo esta oscuro?" – no dejaba de preguntarse un joven moreno con una cicatriz en su ojo hasta que oyó algo. "Mannyyyy" – decía amablemente una joven guitarrista, pero no hubo reacción del moreno – "¿Manny?" –Insistía la joven sacudiéndolo un poco, pero el moreno seguía sin despertar – "¡MANNY DESPIERTA!" – Gritó Frida y golpeó a nuestro héroe en su estómago, provocando el abrupto despertar de Manny – "¡Auch! ¿Oye que te pasa Frida?"- decía el moreno adolorido pero luego se vio rodeado de su padre, su abuelo y Frida, no sabía que pasaba – "¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo es que termine en el suelo? Lo último que recuerdo fue que…" – de pronto como si su mente hubiese sido transportada al pasado, recordó todo, la privación de su objeto místico por parte del alcalde, la pelea contra los villanos, la pose triunfante sobre todos los villanos y el beso – recordó esto último mirando fijamente a Frida, la cual estaba un poco extrañada de la actitud del joven Rivera – "Creo que nos divertimos un poco venciendo a esos perdedores ¿Verdad Frida?" – decía esto último con algo de nerviosismo en su garganta. "Si" –decía Frida un poco tímida y escondiendo su brazo derecho tras su espalda sin mirar directamente a Manny – "Pero sabes algo Manny, que bueno todos ustedes puedan seguir siendo superhéroes, o al menos puedan conservar sus objetos" – dijo más calmada mirando a la familia Rivera reunida en un cándido abrazo familiar.

Todo era paz, era un lugar calmado y era precioso el ambiente de ver villanos derrotados hasta que se escucha un grito totalmente fuerte y lleno de odio proveniente de algún lado, toda Ciudad Milagro pudo oír el grito que continuaba avanzando y se acercaba cada vez más a los Rivera, el cual para nuestro protagonista era lo único que no quería presenciar. "¡RIVERA!" – se oía cada vez más cerca este grito, el cual para Manny era un tormento a medida se acercaba, pronto sus ojos confirmaron lo temido, era el Padre de Frida el que venía totalmente furioso en dirección a Manny, el pobre joven no sabía porque el papá de Frida estaba así pero realmente si sabía porque él estaba así, lo que lo puso aún más nervioso – se acercó Emiliano Suarez a la familia Rivera solo para decir con total rabia mientras miraba a Manny – "¡Cómo te atreves a besar a mi hija en frente de toda Ciudad Milagro, si hasta salió en los periódicos y ni siquiera es mañana!" – dijo esto último mostrando un periódico con una noticia titulada "El Tigre y su novia" con una foto trucada de Manny besando a Frida (en realidad cortaron sus cabezas con tijeras y las pegaron en el cuerpo del otro) – Emiliano estaba que no podía soportar la inmensa cólera que sentía hasta que es detenido por Rodolfo – "Emiliano por favor, es tu hija quien …" – pero fue interrumpido por Emiliano - "No digas nada Pantera, todos los Rivera son iguales, vamos mija no te juntes con esta gente" – lo dijo casi arrastrando a su hija la cual, al igual que Manny, no podían articular palabra alguna ya que no esperaban que _aquel beso_ saliese en los periódicos y mucho menos fuese fotografiada (estar trucada es un plus a su nivel de shock) – "Nos vemos luego Manny" – pensó Frida débilmente luego de percatarse que su padre la arrastraba a un vehículo policial que se encontraba entre los escombros, para luego irse a toda velocidad fuera del lugar.

"Creo que esto te lo dejo a ti Rodolfo, así que robare esa joya de… que diga, comprare un nuevo libro jejeje nos vemos" – Dijo nervioso para luego retirarse Puma Loco, a pesar de la obvia mirada de White Pantera sobre la verdadera intención de su padre. "Bueno mijo ven vamos a casa y conversa…" – pero fue interrumpido por Manny - "Oye papá, ¿de verdad le gusto a Frida?" – Dijo con algo de duda nuestro héroe mirando al suelo sin saber qué debería hacer – "Mijo… " –decía con un tono paternal lleno de comprensión – "Estas cosas es mejor tratarlas directamente con ella, ¿No te parece?" – Decía White Pantera esperando que su hijo tome la decisión correcta – "Tienes razón papá", decía Manny un poco más determinado – "Hablare con ella, ¡juro que lo haré!" – Gritó apuntando al cielo esta vez lleno de confianza – "Pero más tarde, me duele la…" – acto seguido Manny se desplomó inconsciente al suelo producto de la batalla más agotadora de su vida. Rodolfo lo cargo en sus brazos y miró su reloj– "Espero que Granpapi no este robando de nuevo" – hablo para sí Rodolfo hasta ver que el Banco ubicado frente a él explotó y su papa estaba cargando una bolsa de dinero y una grandísima joya, el cual al ser visto por su hijo activó su traje y se fue volando lejos de ahí – "Hay cosas que nunca cambiaran" – dijo resignado White Pantera ante la naturaleza villana de su padre.

"Ese Rivera es un aprovechador" – gruñía el padre de Frida mientras conducía a su casa y su hija iba en el asiento trasero sin nada que decir – "Oye mija, ¿qué te pasa? No has dicho nada desde que nos fuimos o ¿es que ese Rivera te ha hecho algo?". Detuvo el auto en seco al tener la sola idea de que "El Tigre" le hizo algo que dejo sin habla a su hija – "¿Qué te hizo ese Rivera mija? Ahora se va a enterar de lo que…" – pero fue interrumpido por su hija – "Ay papá solo estoy cansada, no es para que exageres" – dijo Frida mintiendo a la vez que daba un sonoro bostezo, lo cual calmo a su padre y continuó conduciendo – "Bueno mija" – decía Emiliano – "Llegando a casa descansas" – pero al mirar por el espejo retrovisor para ver a su hija, ésta ya estaba durmiendo. Emiliano llegó a casa, bajó del auto y cargó a su hija hasta la cama, apagó las luces y se fue.

Era un nuevo día en Ciudad Milagro, con los villanos derrotados ya encarcelados (a excepción de varios de ellos que lograron reaccionar y escapar a tiempo, tales como la Parva de furia, El Oso, Dr Chipotle Jr, Sartana, etc.) y la familia Rivera con el honor restituido solo existía una noticia que circulaba la ciudad – "El Tigre y su novia" – para muchos era algo novedoso, para otros sólo generó más odio hacia alguno de éstos dos – "Maldito seas "El Tigre", ¡cómo pudiste arrebatarle un beso a mi preciosa Frida!" – exclamaba de dolor y furia el joven Diego, conocido como Dr. Chipotle Jr. en la guarida de su amigo Sergio, conocido como Sr. Siniestro, quien también lloraba y abrazaba la foto de Frida – "Ese "El Tigre". Me las pagaras, ¡juro que así será!" – gritaba Sergio totalmente destrozado. Mientras tanto, una joven de traje negro disparaba a todos lados cegada por la furia – "¡Suarez te juro que algún día obtendré mi venganza!" – decía mientras disparaba a la cara de Frida en una foto del periódico donde se le ve a Manny "besando" a Frida. Mientras tanto en la guarida de Sartana - "Vaya, esto sí que es frustrante, jamás pensé que Rivera tendría el valor para hacer semejante acto" – pensaba para sí Django de los Muertos luego de ver la noticia por el periódico y mirar con rabia dicha fotografía, quemando el periódico antes que su abuela siquiera note su furia.

Mientras esto ocurría dos jóvenes no sabían qué hacer, tenían que ir a la Escuela Leone y no sabían que decirse el uno al otro, mientras él pensaba en si le gustó ese beso o no, ella pensaba en si era lo correcto mentirle o decirle la verdad sobre lo ocurrido, ambos caminaron cabizbajos desde sus casas hasta que chocaron con el otro en sus casilleros – "Hola Frida" – dijo Manny un poco nervioso – "Hola Manny" – respondió Frida un poco tímida - "Oye ahm…" – pensaba en qué decir ahora Manny hasta que Frida le dijo – "Me odias ¿verdad?" – Esto dejo en shock al joven moreno, sin embargo solo le respondió – "No puedo odiarte Frida, eres mi amiga, además tengo curiosidad…ya sabes…sobre eso que paso" – dijo sudando Manny – "Veras…" – respondía Frida hasta que el sub director Chacal los interrumpió – "¡Dejen de perder el tiempo y entren a sus clases!" – gritó como loco haciendo que se vayan corriendo a su salón. Una vez en clases Manny escribió en un papel y lo arrojo a los pies de Frida, para poder comunicarse sin problemas con ella, pero la profesora lo vio y recogió el papel antes de que Frida lo hiciera y exclamó –"Joven Rivera deje de mensajearse con su novia por favor y preste atención a la clase" – generando las risas de sus compañeros y sonrojo en Frida y Manny – "Mejor se lo diré en el descanso" – pensó Manny y trató de no dormirse en clase. Ya en el descanso es cuando ambos deciden conversar y Manny toma la iniciativa – "Oye Frida, te quería preguntar ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" – Decía mientras Frida solo miraba el suelo para finalmente responder – "Es que, no pensé lo que hacía, vamos Manny ponte en mi lugar, vi a mi amigo derrotando a todos los villanos a la vez, un amigo que siempre estuvo para mí y conmigo, cuando salte y me tuviste en tus brazos ya no era yo quien…tú ya sabes…te besó…realmente no sé por qué paso eso" – dijo sonrojada mientras Manny trataba de comprender lo que decía su amiga – "¡pero ya pasó!, así que será mejor que sigamos como si no hubiese pasado nada ¿Estás de acuerdo Manny?" – Dijo finalmente Frida con total seguridad de que ese beso fue algo de momento mas no porque sentía algo por su amigo – "Bueno" – recapacito Manny – "¿Y qué tan bueno soy besando eh?" – Dijo Manny con cierta picardía en su mirada – "Jajaja vamos Manny, te he dicho que de esas cosas no sé" – reía Frida alegre y feliz de que ya paso aquel malentendido - "Vaya vaya vaya, pero si son los novios" – dijo con frialdad una enfadada Zoe Aves acompañada de Sergio y Diego – "¡Cómo te atreves "Tigre" de besar a mi chica!" – Exclamó furioso Sergio – "¿Tu chica? ¡Ja! Querrás decir MI Frida" – dijo burlándose Diego – "Tienes razón, ella es MI Frida" – dijo Sergio y empieza a pelearse con Diego mientras que Zoe y Frida empiezan a mirarse con odio – "¡Suarez! ¡Ahora cobrare mi venganza por quitarme a mi Manny!" – dijo Zoe y acto seguido le lanza una torta que encontró en la mesa a la cara de Frida, la cual es interceptada por Manny – "A ver a ver ¿qué les pasa? Frida y yo solo somos amigos" – dijo Manny muy serio mirando a Zoe – "Los mejores" – dijo Frida sacándole la lengua a Zoe – "Entonces, ¿no son novios?" – dijeron con curiosidad Zoe, Sergio y Diego – "Pues no lo somos" – dijeron Frida y Manny al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban el uno al otro haciendo que Zoe, Sergio y Diego se calmaran completamente – "Uff por un momento pensé mi diosa de cabellos azules era la propiedad de otro" – dijo aliviado Diego – "Si, pensé que mi amor de azul cabellera ya no estaría disponible" – suspiro Sergio – "Bueno, aun así no creas que no obtendré mi venganza Suarez" –dijo encolerizada Zoe – "Nos vemos luego Manny" – dijo Zoe un poco más tímida dispuesta a retirarse – "Esperen esperen, ¿cómo es que todos acá saben de eso?" – Reclamo Manny antes que se fueran – "Si, como es que no respetan la privacidad de las personas" – reclamo Frida mientras leía un artículo sobre chismes acerca de una cantante rockera muy conocida.

"Salió en el periódico" – expreso fríamente Zoe – "Les recomiendo que destruyan todos los periódicos impresos y el articulo en la editorial "La Mentira" antes que salgan se impriman mas o peor, salga en televisión" – dijo para luego retirarse – "¡Frida! ¡Debemos destruir todo eso antes de que se impriman más periódicos!" – Resalto Manny a la vez que giraba su hebilla de su cinturón para convertirse en "El Tigre" – "Si, además una imagen así dañaría mi reputación antes de ser una estrella de rock" – dijo Frida mientras botaba a la basura la revista que estaba leyendo y se sujetó de Manny, el cual comenzó a destruir junto con Frida cada paquete de periódicos que hay en las tiendas, en las calles, los que ya han sido comprados y finalmente se encontraron frente a la editorial "La Mentira", la cual tiene fama de ser desprestigiadora.

"Cielos Manny, este edifico es grande y por lo que veo nos tomara una eternidad encontrar ese documento o lo que sea" – dijo Frida mientras miraba un cartel que decía "Es una eternidad encontrar un documento o lo que sea" – "¡Rayos! Ahora sí que no sé por dónde empezar" – decía "El Tigre" mientras entraba con Frida al edificio – "Pues pueden intentar en la sección restringida, esa que tiene un letrero que dice "Aquí no está lo que buscas"" – comento un empleado a los jóvenes – "¡Gracias señor!" – exclamo Frida alegremente mientras corría con Manny rumbo a dicha sección hasta que se percató que habían guardianes en la puerta – "Oye Manny ahora qué haremos, esos guardias se ven temibles" – susurraba Frida para no ser descubierta mientras su amigo miraba la manera de escabullirse a por el documento – "Mira Frida, yo tratare de entrar por el canal de ventilación pero necesito que los distraigas" – susurro Manny señalando a una escoba y un balde de agua – "Ya entendí el plan Manny" – dijo Frida y en vez de fingir ser un personal de la limpieza y pedir a los guardias que se hagan a un lado, lo cual permitiría que Manny se colara al canal y entrara a esa sección, tal como planeo Manny, Frida les echo el balde de agua encima a los guardias – "¡Jaja no pueden atraparme!" – dijo burlonamente la joven mientras huía y los guardias la seguían – "Bueno, no es como lo planee pero igual dio resultado" – dicho esto se trepo por el canal y entro a la sección que resultó ser una habitación bastante amplia con muchos documentos tirados por doquier y un mono durmiendo tranquilamente – "Vaya, creo que en verdad me demorare en encontrar el artículo, pero debo hacerlo ¡Juro que lo hare! – exclamo valientemente Manny despertando al mono, el cual malhumorado se lanza sobre Manny y le empieza a arañar la cara, en un intento por protegerse se golpea contra una pared con todo y mono en la cara dejando inconsciente al animal – "Uff pero que pesado es, además qué hace un mono en un lugar como este" – se quejaba Manny hasta que vio en una esquina de la habitación, protegida por rayos láseres una foto en un cuadro al lado de una hoja de papel, Manny al acercarse más se dio cuenta de que es justo lo que buscaba, era la foto de Frida besándolo y al lado estaba la noticia con la foto trucada, al ver esto Manny puso cara de ternura al ver esa foto – "Vaya que suerte la mía, ahora solo debo desactivar los rayos y..." – pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, rápidamente Manny se escondió entre el desorden de documentos para observar que ingresaba un hombre con traje y corbata acompañado de uno de sus guardias – "No puedo creer que casi hayan descubierto la noticia" –exclamaba este hombre – "Rápido, vamos a imprimir esta noticia ya que por razones desconocidas, de todos los periódicos impresos y llevados a las tiendas pocos fueron comprados" – Manny no podía creer que aun haya periódicos en algún lugar de Ciudad Milagro pero luego se calmó recordando que Zoe le mostró un periódico y el padre de Frida otro – "Luego de borrar todo esto buscare esos periódicos en donde sea que estén y los destruiré, lo bueno es que tanto Zoe como el papa de Frida odian esa foto, habrán ya destruido los periódicos restantes jeje" – pensó Mannu y una vez que el hombre se retiró, lo siguió cautelosamente hasta un salón donde habían maquinas que imprimían periódicos y todos ellos estaban listos para ser entregados – "Changos, ahora cómo haré para eliminar todo eso" – susurro Manny hasta visualizar que el hombre que estaba siguiendo, probablemente el Jefe de la editorial, había colocado la noticia con la imagen trucada en una especie de panel, mientras que la foto original reposaba sobre un escritorio – "Pero qué máquinas más lentas, bueno luego de esta entrega voy a enviar la noticia alrededor del mundo jajaja ¿oíste madre? ¡Tu hijo se ganara el respeto y fama como el jefe de la editorial que publicó el periódico más leído del mundo! – Gritaba con mucha emoción y tenacidad con su puño levantado hacia el cielo – "Ya cállate mijo y déjame ver la novela" – decía una anciana mientras veía su novela muda al otro lado del salón – "Bueno tanta fama me dio hambre, así que ya regreso, mama iré a almorzar" – dijo para luego ajustar un temporizador en las imprentas – "Volveré en una hora, así que dos horas de producción será más que suficiente si es que demoro en llegar" – salió de la editorial dejando a su madre viendo su novela – "Jamás comprenderé a esa mujer" – susurro entre dientes antes de subir a su coche y retirarse a algún lado.

"¡Ajua! Esta es mi oportunidad para cancelar todo esto" – dijo Manny pensando que todo será fácil hasta que sonó una alarma que anunciaba el fin de turno de los guardias y eran relevados por otros guardias aún más grandes y totalmente temibles – "¡Rayos estuve tan cerca! Yo y mi gran bocota seguro que si decía que activaban láseres éstos se activaban" – una vez dicho esto se activaron láseres alrededor del panel en donde estaba la noticia y la foto original – "esto no puede ponerse peor" – susurro por lo bajo, hasta que el mono del otro cuarto ingreso al salón con un martillo en su mano y un casco dándose cuenta de que era observado y vio a Manny oculto, se quedaron mirando el uno al otro hasta que el mono corrió hacia él y los guardias siguieron al mono dejando a Manny rodeado y sin salida, totalmente acorralado y nervioso – "Bueno señores veo que me encontraron ¡muy buen trabajo! Su jefe debe estar muy complacido ahora si me disculpan" – intento Manny engañarlos pero los guardias lo empujaron contra la pared – "¡Usted es un intruso y como tal debe de pagar!" – dijo uno de los guardias con malicia en su rostro, de pronto una explosión en el techo alertó a todos e ingresaron "La Cuervo Negro", "Señor Siniestro", "El Dr. Chipotle Jr." Y Frida con un jetpack – "Oye este jetpack es genial Siniestro" – dijo Frida encantada con el jetpack – "lo que sea por una diosa como tú" – dijo Sergio con ojos de enamorado – "Chicos, gracias por venir, ahora ¡ayúdenme! "- grito Manny desesperado – "¡Solo por esta vez Rivera! Me duele tan solo pensar que una foto así saldría a todos lados ¡No lo soportaría! – Exclamo el Dr. Chipotle Jr. – "Gracias Dr. Jalapeño" –dijo Manny – "¡Es Chipotle!" – grito furioso Diego mientras golpeaba con su brazo mecánico a los guardias – "¡Este es mío!" – Exclamo Zoe mientras golpeaba otros guardias – "dejen algo de acción vaqueros" – dijo Siniestro mientras destruía una de las imprentas con un rayo láser de su robot de vaquero – "Vamos Manny salgamos de aquí y dejémoslos aquí jeje" –decía Frida con malicia en sus ojos luego de aterrizar al lado de su amigo – "Oye Frida ¿qué paso? ¿Cómo hiciste para que todos estén aquí ayudando?" – Le interrogo a su amiga – "Veras Manny" – decía Frida mientras accedía a sus recuerdos, "¡Chicos necesito de su ayuda, Manny está en problemas! – gritaba Frida a Diego y Sergio que aún estaban en la escuela discutiendo sobre lo hermosa que es Frida siendo suerte para ellos que ella ignoro esa discusión, mientras que Zoe oía la conversación sin ser vista por su némesis – "¿Y porque ayudaríamos a Rivera? – Dijeron los amigos con total rencor hacia Manny – "Porque si no lo hacen esa foto saldrá en los periódicos de toda Ciudad Milagro y luego ¡en el resto del mundo!" – dijo Frida esperando convencerlos sabiendo que podía utilizarlos para ayudar a Manny – "ehmm ya vengo" – dijo Diego y se fue corriendo – "yo también" – dijo Sergio para irse rápido dejando a Frida sorprendida y desesperada por ayuda pero de pronto apareció el Sr Siniestro. –"Ehm… mi amigo Sergio me dijo que venga a ayudar" – Dijo Siniestro abriendo su compuerta mostrando al Dr. Chipotle Jr. – "Y mi amigo Diego me dijo lo mismo, ¿qué raro no?" – dijo nervioso el Dr. Chipotle Jr. – "Vaya, jamás se me ocurrió pedirles ayuda a ustedes no sé porque se lo pregunte a Sergio y Diego" – explicó una pensativa Frida hasta que apareció en escena "Cuervo Negro" – "¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?" – Regaño Frida a la Cuervo – "Escucha niña vine a ayudar a Manny no es que me interese una foto de ustedes o de ti" – dijo con desprecio la Cuervo – "Toma diosa de- Frida! Jeje un jetpack para que puedas acompañarnos" – dijo Sergio entregándole una mochila con turbinas a Frida – "¡Excelente! Vamos a rescatar a Manny" – y los cuatro fueron volando en dirección a la editorial (en realidad Diego iba dentro del traje de Sergio, ya que no puede volar), terminando allí el recuerdo de Frida mostrando a un Manny totalmente en shock – "Wow…esta de locos" – dijo un sorprendido Manny hasta que ve a lo lejos al mono, el cual iba en dirección a Frida– "¡Frida cuidado! – grito Manny sosteniendo a Frida y alejándose del mono hasta la plataforma donde se encuentra el panel y los láseres – "escucha Frida, yo me hare cargo del mono tu busca la forma de evitar los mortales láseres y acceder a ese panel, luego…" – pero fue interrumpido al ver a Frida cargando y mimando al mono – "¿Quién es el monito de mama? Si eres tú, ay pero que cosita más linda" –decía Frida con ternura mientras acurrucaba al mono tratando de hacerle dormir – "Oye Manny destruye eso mientras lo distraigo" – susurró Frida para no alarmar al mono – "Pero que día más extraño" -pensó Manny - "bueno allá voy pero como puedo evitar los láseres, ayayay tengo que pensar rápido, me pregunto que hará este botón" – Dijo al ver un botón rojo que claramente dice "Desactivar los láseres" – "¿Qué clase de tonto pone un boton asi?" – dijo Manny para luego presionar el botón y ver como el campo de láseres se desactiva, Manny va donde el panel y destruye con sus garras el articulo y el panel – "Jaja ¡listo! Ahora un problema menos" – dijo Manny para luego observar el panorama: los demás villanos ya destruyendo todas las imprentas y quemando con rabia todos los periódicos, a Frida cargando al mono y dejándolo donde una anciana sentada viendo un televisor - "creo que ya todo esta en orden"- pensó Manny y antes de retirarse vio la foto original, en la cual es Frida quien besa a Manny, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si la foto original debía ser destruida o conservada, no sabía si era conveniente que siquiera existiese, no sabía si existirá alguna posibilidad de que volviese a ocurrir algo así, el tiempo se acaba a medida que decide.

De la nada, una garra envuelve la cintura de Frida y sorprendida solo pudo oír – "Vámonos Frida, ahora todo está resuelto" – susurró Manny para que solo Frida pueda oírle, asintiendo esta última sin decir más – "Chicos gracias por su ayuda espero que pronto podamos reu…" – dijo Manny pero fue interrumpido por Zoe, Sergio y Diego – "¡Ni lo sueñes!" – y se fueron tal como llegaron, volando (excepto Diego) .

Pronto, Manny fue con Frida a la casa de ésta última ingresando por la ventana - "¡Cielos Manny eso estuvo cerca!" – dijo Frida al sentarse en su cama – "Pero igual mi papa te va a matar jejeje" – Dijo nerviosa esperando no haberlo invocado inconscientemente – "Tranquila Frida además ya me voy a casa no quiero preocupar a mi papa, nos veremos mañana o más tarde" – dice Manny aun desde el filo de la ventana y se va balanceándose con su garra alejándose de la vista de Frida quien solo puede observar cómo se aleja, cuando ya nadie está a la vista, Frida, dentro de su propia habitación se agacha a buscar algo debajo de su cama y saca un baúl color purpura cerrado, lo abre y se observan varios recuerdos de Frida compartidos con su familia, los Rivera, su banda y otras cosas más, pero también hay un periódico con la foto trucada de Manny besando a Frida – "Yo sé que así no fue como pasó y no sé por qué es que lo hice, pero.." – Susurraba Frida para ella misma mientras acariciaba sus labios – "creo que me gustó" – dijo mirando como psicópata a su alrededor esperando que nadie jamás la haya oído y guardo todo para tocar su guitarra.

Mientras tanto, Manny está sobre el techo de algún edificio y mira al cielo, luego saca por debajo de su garra derecha la foto original de Frida besándolo – "Cielos…sé que Frida me matara si se entera que tengo esta foto pero…" – pensó Manny mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Frida en la foto – "creo que ella me gusta" – susurró Manny un poco nervioso por tal declaración, guarda la foto y se va a su casa balanceándose con sus garras.

El jefe de la Editorial regresaba de su almuerzo y a medida que se aproxima se siente terrible y no sabe por qué, estaciona su vehículo e ingresa al salón de las imprentas tan rápido como puede y solo observa caos, todo está destruido y su plataforma donde se encontraba el panel con la noticia está roto – "no…¡no no no no no! ¡Mi noticia no está! ¡Mis imprentas están destruidas! ¡noooooo!" – grito con tanta fuerza que despertó al mono y a su madre – "Muchacho…atácalo" – ordeno la anciana y el mono se lanzó al hombre rayándole la cara - "Buen chico, buen chico" - dijo la anciana mientras el mono no hacia mas que atacar al jefe de la editorial.

**-FIN-**

Y bien, que tal les pareció este primer capitulo? - Siento que no se entiende :P pero espero aprender pronto a redactar mejor y hacerles mas amena la lectura, supuestamente un capitulo dura 11 minutos y esta es toda la accion que duraria todo un capitulo, si sienten que quedo muy corto o le ponen que solo hubiera durado algunos minutos, pues diganlo sin miedo xD que tengo imaginacion para ponerle mas detalle a todo esto :) Gracias a todos y, en especial, a:

**bedstories** - Gracias :) eres mi primer review :D

**PUBLICADO :** 17/08/2014


	3. 2 El Guerrero Jaguar

**Aclaro que no me pertenece la serie, es propiedad de J. Gutierrez y S. Equihua :)**

**Buahh, disculpen la demora, no quise demorar mucho así que acá les traigo el siguiente capitulo pero antes aclarare lo siguiente:**

**Para:**

**JustSomeoneElse - **Si, tratare de usar las ideas de los creadores para esta temporada y uno que otro detalle extra en la trama. Demore mucho buscando datos y ya todas las ideas las tengo listas y claras.

**bedstories - **Espero ahora la lectura sea mejor, es lo que busco :) Si aun así estoy mal favor de corregirme con toda confianza, quiero que esta historia mediante va avanzando se vaya refinando y que el lector capte la esencia de esta historia.

**A todos los lectores, actuales y futuros, gracias por leer y disfruten la historia.**

**- Capítulo 2 de la Temporada 3: El Guerrero Jaguar -**

Es de noche en la Ciudad Milagro, es una noche tranquila o lo era hasta que se oye una explosión proveniente del Banco de la Ciudad Milagro y saliendo de entre los escombros sale un hombre adulto, alto, con orejas y guantes de oso y bolsas de dinero en cada mano, el cual huye a toda velocidad con su preciado motín hacia su guarida, aparentemente el asalto le resulto exitoso ya que no hay presencia de policías o de "El Tigre" que puedan evitar su cometido.

- "Jaja esto salió muy fácil ¡nadie detendrá al Oso batos!" - exclamó alegremente mientras más se alejaba este particular villano de la escena del crimen hasta que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las bolsas de dinero que tenía en sus manos desaparecieron dejando al Oso totalmente sorprendido.

- "¿Pero qué rayos pasó con mi dinero? Si hace poco lo tenía en mis manos"- dijo confundido el Oso esperando encontrar el dinero en algún lado - "Quizás se me habrá caído mientras corría" - dijo mientras retrocedía en sus pasos en busca del dinero sin sospechar que era observado desde la cima de un edificio por una entidad encapuchada.

- "Oh...no se te ha caído el dinero, mi estimado amigo" - dijo esta misteriosa entidad mientras caía frente al Oso, el cual no hacía más que mirar con odio a este desconocido hasta que se percató que él tenía dos bolsas de dinero en ambas manos.

- "Oye bato ¡Ese dinero es mío, tu róbate el tuyo!" - grito furioso el Oso para luego saltar tan alto como pudo y tratar de aplastar a este hombre misterioso con su cuerpo contra el pavimento, luego el Oso cayó pesadamente hacia el suelo pensando que había ganado- "Jaja ¿qué te pareció chamaco? Eso te enseñara a no entrometerte en los asuntos de El Oso" - reia burlonamente el Oso mientras se levantaba, para luego mirar sorprendido que en donde se supone debería encontrarse este encapuchado solo estaban las bolsas de dinero - "Ups...creo que lo mate" - dijo algo extrañado el Oso mientras trataba de recoger su dinero.

- "Vaya, sí que eres fuerte" - se oyó una voz detras de el Oso y antes de poder voltear a ver de dónde provenía esta voz, recibió un fuerte golpe en el pecho que lo mando volar y se estrelló contra la pared de un edificio dejándole semi inconsciente.

- "¿Tú quién eres bato?" - dijo adolorido y al borde del desmayo el Oso mientras este encapuchado se acercaba más hacia él solo para decirle - "Me conocen como "el guerrero Jaguar"" - dicho esto golpeó y dejó inconsciente al Oso - "Supongo que el dinero no lo necesitaras en prisión" - dijo el guerrero Jaguar mientras recogía el dinero hasta que oyó que se aproximaba una patrulla de policías - "Sera mejor que me vaya, no quiero llamar mucho la atención por aquí" - acto seguido se retiró del lugar.

**-Al día siguiente-**

Es un nuevo día y unos jóvenes van corriendo con la esperanza de no llegar tarde a la Escuela - "Cielos Manny, creo que esta vez sí que llegaremos tarde" - decía Frida mientras corría tan rápido como podía ya que no quería quedarse castigada de nuevo.

-"No Frida, llegaremos a tiempo, ¡mira allá está la puerta y Chacal no está ahí!" - decía Manny mientras Frida trataba de no caer cansada producto del esfuerzo, pronto ambos llegaron a la puerta y se dirigieron tan rápido como pudieron a su salón de clases donde, para suerte de ambos, el profesor parecía no haber llegado al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

-"Uff Manny menos mal aun no llega el profesor...ni los demás, pero siento que olvidamos algo" – decía Frida mientras trataba de recordar y recobrar el aliento, mientras que Manny pronto adivinó lo que Frida trataba de recordar.

-"¡Rayos! ¡Nos olvidamos que hoy era sábado y no hay clases! - Grito colérico Manny - "¿QUÉ? ¿Ósea tanto correr por nada? ¡Como pudimos haber olvidado algo tan importante como esto!- gritaba también enfadada Frida mientras ambos salían de la Escuela regañándose entre ellos por no haberse dado cuenta de algo tan trivial como el día que no hay clases.

-"Bueno" - decía Manny más calmado tratando de calmar a su amiga - "Tampoco es para tanto ¿Verdad? Tenemos todo el día para estar juntos, solo los dos, tú y yo...es decir...hacer bromas juntos jeje" - decía Manny sonrojado por lo que dijo, suerte para él que Frida no pareció darse cuenta de qué trato Manny de decir.

-"Oye... ¿te pasa algo?" - decía su amiga preocupada - "¿Qué? ¿A mí? jeje no seas tonta, ¡oye mira eso!" - dijo Manny, tratando de distraer a su amiga, señalando hacia la cima de un edificio donde podía verse a un encapuchado que miraba atentamente el Banco que tenía al frente.

-"¿Qué crees que intentara hacer ese hombre, Manny? ¿Tú crees que venda churros?" - dijo esto último mientras babeaba del hambre, cosa que preocupo un poco a su amigo pero que era algo normal en ella - "No creo que venda churros Frida, más bien pareciera que-" - pero luego ven como el encapuchado saltaba hacia el Banco, entró y salió con todo el dinero que pudo sacar en cada mano"

-"¡Aja! Así que es un bandido, pues creo que es hora de que se enfrente a" - luego el joven giró su hebilla mística - "El Tigre" - decía Manny para ir en dirección a detener a este ladrón, mientras que Frida trataba de alcanzarlo hasta que ve a lo lejos un carrito que vendía churros.

- "Adelántate Manny yo voy a por unos churros" - dijo extasiada la joven al ver diferentes variedades de churros que ofrecía el señor del carrito - "Deme ese y ese y ese" - decía Frida al señor vendedor mientras que, en otro lado sin tanta azúcar, Manny acorralo al ladrón el cual parecía no tener más salida que tener que pelear.

- "¡Hasta aquí llegas criminal! Nadie puede derrotar al Tigre, así que será mejor que te rindas antes de que-" - pero es interrumpido cuando el encapuchado se revela a sí mismo al grito de - "Prepárate Tigre para enfrentarte al poder de-" - mientras retiraba su capucha y removía su collar en forma de colmillo de oro de su cuello, para finalmente ponérselo en un espacio hueco en su mandíbula superior donde solía haber un diente y transformarse en - "El guerrero Jaguar" - mientras rugía como un Jaguar al igual que Manny rugía como Tigre, solo que este guerrero Jaguar tenia garras no solo en sus guantes, sino también en sus botas, una máscara de Jaguar y colmillos filosos, de los cuales resaltaba el colmillo dorado.

- "¿Pero qué? ¿Tú también tienes un objeto místico? ¿Quién eres?" - y antes que Manny pueda formular más preguntas, el Jaguar lo golpeó fuertemente a la altura del pecho dejando sin aire a Manny para luego patearlo, enviándolo a volar tan lejos que llego hasta donde estaba Frida con una bolsa de churros, quien desconocía que pasaba y solo ve a Manny en el suelo semi inconsciente y muy adolorido.

- "¡Manny, reacciona por favor! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Y... quien es él?" - decía Frida mientras veía que el Jaguar se acercaba a ellos.

- "Aléjate de aquí Frida, ese tipo es muy fuerte" - Decía Manny con dificultad esperando que Frida se pusiera a salvo - "¡Jamás! ¡No te dejare solo y mucho menos en ese estado!" - decía Frida decidida a compartir el mismo destino que su amigo si así fuese el caso, cosa que Manny internamente agradecía el gesto de preocupación de su amiga.

- "¿Qué esperas? ¡Acaba con nosotros ahora que puedes!" - gritaba Frida retando al Jaguar a cumplir su cometido, quien solo admiraba la actitud de la joven, sorprendido y muy confuso - "¿Tú en verdad quieres a ese chico, no? - decía tranquilamente el Jaguar a la joven, quien solo se sonrojaba levemente ante una pregunta que no esperaba - "No es necesario que respondas, me iré de aquí" - dijo esto último soltando las bolsas de dinero al suelo, tomando impulso y saltando hacia la cima de un edificio y retirarse a lo desconocido.

- "¿Quién crees que sea ese sujeto?" - dijo Frida mientras cargaba a Manny, el cual para suerte de ella, estaba ya inconsciente y no pudo haber escuchado lo que dijo el Jaguar antes de irse, o eso creía ella, ya que Manny si pudo oír lo que dijo el Jaguar.

Más tarde, en casa de Manny, Los jóvenes se encontraban viendo la televisión ya que Rodolfo le prohibió a Manny a salir hasta que se haya recuperado de su batalla, preguntándose quien pudo haber sido el villano que dejo así a su hijo, y al ver que ya se encontraba mejor decidió preguntarle.

-"Oye mijo" - "¿Si papa?" - respondió Manny esta vez más calmado - "Me preguntaba ¿Quién pudo hacerte esto?" - dijo algo preocupado Rodolfo.

- "No sé de qué hablas papá, supongo que me caí y me quede inconsciente jeje. ¡Ademas nadie vence al Tigre!" - respondió Manny muy nervioso para no alarmar a su papa -"Si señor Rivera, además es una suerte que estuve ahí para cargarlo hasta acá jeje" - dijo Frida secundando la mentira de su amigo para no preocupar más al padre de éste - "Esta bien niños les creo, pero anden con cuidado se ha reportado que ha aparecido un nuevo villano en la Ciudad" - "si papa está bien ehmm..., ¡vámonos a los videojuegos Frida!" - exclamo Manny mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga y se fueron de la casa.

- "Aquí pasa algo muy extraño" - pensó Rodolfo para sí mismo hasta que ve que GranPapi ingreso volando a la casa con un tanque de tiburones, un tanque cargado por dos brazos robots que salían de su sombrero y se fue directamente a su cuarto sin decirle nada a Rodolfo - "Algo pasa aquí" - dijo finalmente Rodolfo hasta que empezó su novela y se dispuso a ver la televisión - "¡Vamos Julio! ¡Dile que la amas!" - dijo Rodolfo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras veía la novela.

Fuera de la Casa del Macho, Manny dejó de correr y soltó la mano de su amiga, la cual estaba muy preocupada viendo que Manny estaba muy nervioso por mentir a su padre - "Oye Manny tranquilo, aparentemente el villano que te derroto ayer es nuevo en la Ciudad" - dijo Frida tratando de calmarlo, algo que logro pero solo lo hizo enfurecer - "¡Frida! ¡Cómo puedes decir que me derroto si claramente yo le deje ganar! Además, cuando lo vuelva a ver lo venceré ¡Juro que lo haré!" - dijo triunfante el Tigre mientras su amiga solo rodaba los ojos viendo que Manny jamás admitiría una derrota - "¿Entonces vamos a los videojuegos, sí o no?" - le pregunto su amiga esperando oír un sí - "No Frida, ¡juntos buscaremos a ese Jaguar y lo derrotaremos!"- exclamo Manny decidido a vengarse de su humillante derrota a manos del que ahora es su némesis.

-"Oye Manny, ¿No es ese el sujeto?" - dijo Frida viendo que el encapuchado, conocido como el guerrero Jaguar, ayudaba a una ancianita a cruzar la calle - "¡Es él!" - dijo Manny con ira - ¡Ese vil Jaguar le robara a esa pobre ancianita! ¡Vamos Frida! - dijo Manny mientras volvía a agarrar la mano de su amiga e ir corriendo hacia el Jaguar, una vez ahí Manny gritó furiosamente - "¡Jaguar!" - llamando la atención de su enemigo - "Vengo a cobrar venganza por mí...ehmm... ¡vengo a detenerte!" - y luego se transformó en "El Tigre" esperando que su oponente se transforme en el Jaguar y así poder empezar la pelea.

-"Disculpe Madame, pero me temo que no podré llevarla a casa" - dijo amablemente el Jaguar a la anciana, la cual triste se retiró del lugar dejando un poco perplejo a Manny y a Frida, quien finalmente llego al encuentro luego de tanto correr - "¡Tigre!" - exclamó con furia el Jaguar - "Señorita" - dijo esta vez en un tono pícaro a Frida, lo cual enfureció a Manny pero trato de contenerse - "Veo que no me dejan más opción que… ¡retirarme!" - dijo el Jaguar para luego retirarse corriendo - "¡Ese cobarde está escapando Frida, vamos!" - grito Manny y se fue balanceándose tratando de alcanzar al Jaguar, olvidándose de Frida - "Uff Manny" - dijo agitada la joven -"Creo que más tarde te alcanzo" - y solo caminó en la dirección que Manny se balanceaba.

-"Pero que fastidioso es este muchacho" - pensó el Jaguar a medida que se alejaba de El Tigre, estuvo a punto de perderlo de vista cuando de pronto aparece un monstruo guacamole que trataba de robar un gran diamante de la joyería de la Ciudad Milagro - "¡Maldición! Debo detener a este monstruo antes que ese muchacho Tigre me alcance. Esto es trabajo para-" - luego se colocó el colmillo dorado de su collar en su mandíbula - "¡El Guerrero Jaguar!" - grito mientras de un golpe mando a volar al monstruo guacamole hacia la "Fábrica del Churro Feliz" provocando que explote (sí, el monstruo guacamole explotó al igual que la fábrica)

- "¡Ay!...siento una perturbación en la fuerza" - dijo Frida como si algo horrible hubiese sucedido mientras trataba de alcanzar a su amigo.

Pero el Jaguar no se dio cuenta que cierto científico de brazo metálico se encontraba sobre un edificio totalmente sorprendido de lo que acaba de ver -"¿Cómo pudo derrotar a mi monstruo guacamole tan fácilmente? Ni ese saco de pulgas de El Tigre derrota tan fácilmente a mi monstruo guacamole... ¡Oye tú, Jaguar!" - grito el Dr. Chipotle Jr. al Jaguar al ver que este se destransformaba para seguir corriendo, haciendo que se detenga en seco al oír que alguien lo llamaba - "¿Qué quieres niño? ¿Acaso quieres que te ayude a bajar de ese edificio?" - dijo burlándose el Jaguar al ver que quien lo llamaba no era más que un niño medio raro con brazo de metal - "¡Soy el Dr. Chipotle Jr.! Y puedo acabar contigo cuando quiera, pero no ahora ¡así que adiós!" - amenazó el joven de brazo metálico mientras transformaba su brazo en un propulsor para irse de ahí - "Pero que chico más extraño... ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Dr. Chispitas?" - dijo el Jaguar para oír a lo lejos - "¡Es Chipotle!" - corrigió colérico el pobre muchacho.

-"Muy bien... ¿en que estaba?" - dijo el Jaguar mientras trataba de recordar qué estaba haciendo antes - "¡En que voy a acabar contigo!" - grito Manny mientras de una serie de golpes logra mandar al piso al Jaguar - "Jajaja ¡no tienes donde correr! ¡Nadie vence al Tigre!" - exclamo victorioso Manny mientras avanzaba hacia el Jaguar para derrotarlo definitivamente. De la nada, aparece un señor de estatura media tratando de detener al Tigre.

-"¿Oye que haces? ¿Que no ves que voy a acabar con ese villano?" - dijo Manny al verse interrumpido por alguien que desconoce - "No por favor, ¡ese hombre acaba de salvar mi negocio!" - dijo desesperado este hombre que al parecer era el dueño de la joyería - "¿Como que salvar tu negocio?" - dijo confuso el joven Rivera mientras que el Jaguar se levantó y se acercó al hombre que trataba de protegerlo - "Descuide buen hombre, yo puedo tratar con esto" - dijo el Jaguar para dirigirse a Manny el cual estaba aún más confundido por lo que acaba de pasar - "Tigre quiero que hablemos en privado" - dijo seriamente el Jaguar para luego tomar impulso y saltar hacia la cima de un enorme rascacielos.

-"Y bien ¿qué esperas?, ¿vienes o no?" - gritaba el Jaguar a Manny el cual solo se quedó estupefacto al ver semejante impulso, luego de lo que pareció una década para el Jaguar esperar al Tigre, finalmente Manny llegó a la cima del rascacielos sumamente agotado, puesto que para llegar no se impulsó como el Jaguar sino que solo subió las escaleras - "Al fin llegas Tigre" - decía calmado el Jaguar pero Manny se encontraba muy cansado como para responderle.

- "¿Y dónde está la chica con la que venias? - preguntó el Jaguar un poco extrañado de no verlos juntos, algo que tomo por sorpresa a Manny - "¡Changos! Creo que al final no pudo alcanzarnos" - dijo Manny preocupado al ver que su amiga no estaba presente.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Frida estaba buscando por todas partes a Manny, ya que lo perdió de vista, hasta que ve algo sumamente nefasto para ella, tan nefasto que prácticamente su vida se hizo pedazos en ese mismo momento, la fábrica de churros no solo estaba destruida sino que había un anuncio que decía: "Las reparaciones de la fábrica tomaran al menos dos semanas, hasta entonces no habrá churros en toda Ciudad Milagro o en alguna otra Ciudad. Perdón por los inconvenientes. Firmado: El Gerente", "Pero...los churros... ¿dos semanas?...¡NOOOOOOOOO!" - grito con dolor Frida, no podía creer semejante mala experiencia, y mientras ella sufría en silencio una sombra la acechaba con maldad en sus ojos.

-"Y bien, ¿que querías hablar conmigo en privado?" - dijo Manny aun no convencido de las intenciones del Jaguar - "Para empezar quiero que sepas que no soy una amenaza para ti o la Ciudad Milagro, no soy un villano" - dijo tajantemente el Jaguar - "¿Entonces eres un superhéroe, como mi papa?" - pregunto Manny.

-"Tampoco" - respondió el Jaguar - "En realidad, aun no lo decido" - dijo el Jaguar con un tono de tristeza haciendo que Manny sintiera cierta simpatía y comprensión por este guerrero.

-"Pero, ¿Cómo es que aún no lo has decidido?" - preguntó Manny esperando que este guerrero sea la respuesta que él necesita para poder decidirse si ser héroe o villano - "Es una larga historia" - respondió aun triste el Jaguar - "Para empezar la razón por la cual aún no decido es porque jamás tuve la oportunidad de elegir entre ser héroe o villano, desde pequeño mi padre me obligó a ser un superhéroe y aunque a veces se sentía bien hacer el bien, tampoco niego que me sentía bien cuando hacia maldades con mis hermanos, inclusive algunos robos; para cuando mi padre se enteró que yo hacía maldades prácticamente me desterró de casa y vague por todo el mundo en busca de descubrirme a mí mismo"- dijo finalmente el Jaguar.

-"Oye Jaguar, hay una cosa que no entiendo, ¿si aún no lo decides porque ayudaste a esa anciana o evitaste el robo de aquella joyería?, para mi tu eres un superhéroe" - dijo Manny convencido de que el Jaguar es un superhéroe, causando el asombro de éste último.

-"Ciertamente, a donde sea que voy siempre ayudare a los que mas lo necesiten, pero no siempre cuando ayudas recibes ayuda así que decidí robar de vez en cuando, ya sabes, necesito comer y esa clase de cosas. Además, no me considero a mí mismo un héroe" - dijo el Jaguar viendo a Manny - "¿Y tú eres un superhéroe?" - pregunto el Jaguar.

-"Bueno...es que yo...aun no lo decido" - respondió Manny, causando que el Jaguar lo viera con asombro - "Eres un buen muchacho, quizá no uno muy listo pero al fin y al cabo eres honorable Tigre, déjame decirte que tienes suerte de que tu familia te ama y, decidas lo que decidas, siempre estarán ahí para ti, inclusive la joven con la que estabas" - tan pronto como el Jaguar dijo eso, Manny se alarmo.

- "¡Rayos! Nuevamente me olvide de Frida, espero que se encuentre bien" - dijo preocupado, el Jaguar estuvo a punto de decirle algo a Manny pero a lo lejos se oyó un grito de auxilio que clamaba un nombre - "¡Manny!" - sin duda era Frida, Manny lo sabía, pero no sabía en donde pudo haber estado su amiga - "¡Rápido Jaguar vamos a salvarla!" -dijo Manny y salto desde la cima del rascacielos sin haber pensado en lo que hacía producto de su preocupación, hasta que se dio cuenta que no puede volar -"¡Ajajajaiiiiii!" - gritaba de terror Manny al ver que caía en picada hacia el suelo, donde para su mala suerte justo debajo se encuentra una cama con espinas y algunos cactus.

-"Aunque tengas buen corazón, eres demasiado torpe" - dijo para sí el Jaguar para luego saltar como hizo Manny, solo que antes que éste último se cayera directamente contra el suelo, lo sujetó de la cola y en medio del aire se impulsó, evitando caer en picada y sobre la cama de espinas y cactus que lo aguardaban.

-"Eso estuvo cerca, gracias Jaguar" - agradeció Manny, pero antes de que el Jaguar pudiera decir algo nuevamente grito Frida por ayuda.

-"Vamos Jaguar, ¡Frida está en problemas!" - dijo preocupado pero solo vio al Jaguar tranquilo como si no le importase - "¿Oye que te pasa? ¿No que me ibas a ayudar?" - regaño Manny al Jaguar, el cual seguía tranquilo - "¡Bien! Iré yo solo" - gruño furioso Manny pero antes de irse lo detuvo el Jaguar sujetándolo de la cola.

-"¿Pero qué? ¡Suéltame ahora!" - ordenó Manny pero el Jaguar se limitó a quedarse en silencio, tomar impulso y saltar sobre los edificios en dirección a la ubicación de Frida.

-"Muchacho" - dijo el Jaguar mientras sujetaba a Manny - "Debes aprender a calmarte y pensar antes de hacer cualquier cosa, eso ayuda mucho a pensar en cómo solucionar los problemas" - reprocho el Jaguar a Manny por su impulsivo carácter.

-"¡Mira!" - dijo el Jaguar llamando la atención de Manny - "¡Allí está tu novia!" - dijo el Jaguar señalando a cualquier lado solo para fastidiar a Manny, el cual estaba sonrojado a mas no poder - "¿Mi qué? No no no no no, ella es mi amiga, solo eso jeje" - dijo sonrojado Manny.

-"Eres un pésimo mentiroso" - dijo el Jaguar mientras aterrizaba sobre un reciente edificio destruido - "Uhm...huelo su esencia, debe estar por aquí" - dijo el Jaguar olfateando el aire, cosa que dejo un poco dudoso a Manny sobre las técnicas que empleaba el indeciso Jaguar - "Oye Jaguar creo que Frida no está acá" - dijo Manny un poco decepcionado de no saber donde puede estar su amiga.

Pronto, de los escombros, emerge el monstruo guacamole e intenta aplastar al Jaguar y a Manny pero falla cuando éstos esquivan a tiempo su ataque - "Estuvo cerca... ¡Oye monstruo, donde tienes a Frida!" - exigió Manny al monstruo, el cual revela que tiene a Frida prisionera dentro de él - "¡Manny ayúdame! ¡No me gusta el guacamole!" - dijo Frida con algo de asco aun no dándose cuenta de la presencia del Jaguar.

-"Este monstruo lo he visto antes" - reflexiono el Jaguar - "¡Tigre!" - grito el Jaguar - "Este monstruo no le pertenece a ese tal...ehm... ¿Dr. Chipopote?" - pregunto Jaguar algo inseguro sobre si ese era el nombre de aquel joven de brazo metálico que enfrento anteriormente.

-"¡Es Chipotle!" - Se oyó desde el cielo mientras se acercaba el joven Diego muy enfadado con el Jaguar por haber pronunciado mal su nombre - "Oye Dr. Chimpancé, ¡suelta a Frida ahora!" - ordenó amenazante Manny - "¡Que es Chipotle! Además yo jamás le haría daño a esa preciosura" – dijo Diego refiriéndose a Frida, la cual solo puso cara de asco – "Monstruo guacamole ¡acaba con esos dos ahora! " – ordenó Diego a su creación de guacamole el cual se preparó para atacar nuevamente a los héroes.

-"Oye Tigre, ¿te importa si peleamos juntos?" – Preguntó el Jaguar – "Por supuesto" – contesto Manny con una sonrisa – "¡Ya vamos por ti Frida!" – exclamo Manny a su amiga, la cual solo suspiro esperando ser rescatada por su amigo y por aquel extraño que pareciera es amigo con Manny, dando así un enfrentamiento muy reñido.

El monstruo guacamole ya fue vencido anteriormente por el Jaguar, pero esta vez Diego agregó componentes extras dándole más durabilidad y por lo tanto no podría ser acabado de un golpe, además que dentro del mismo tiene cautiva a Frida y cualquier daño que éstos infringieran al monstruo, podrían hacérselo a ella también.

Era un combate cerrado, tanto el Tigre como el Jaguar sabían que no sería tan fácil vencer al monstruo teniendo en cuenta que tiene un rehén en su interior, a su vez, Diego presenciaba la angustia en la mirada de Manny aunque también es consciente de que no haría daño a su preciada Frida sin importar cuanto odie al joven Rivera.

Pronto, ambos se encontraban fatigados por el combate y el monstruo guacamole se encontraba listo para dar el golpe de gracia, era el momento más feliz para Diego –"Ahora mi monstruo… ¡Acaba con esos dos!" – ordenó a su monstruo el cual cargo un golpe directo y aplasto al Jaguar y al Tigre.

-"¡Noooo! ¡Manny!" - gritó Frida preocupada por el bienestar de su amigo.

-"Esto no puede acabar así" – pensaba alguien - "No puedo permitir que se lleven a Frida" – seguía pensando para sí mismo – "¡Esto no lo permitiré!" – gritó finalmente Manny para deshacer y volver polvo el puño del monstruo guacamole con su aura del Antiguo Espíritu del Tigre.

-¿Qué? ¡Esto es imposible! He mejorado a mi monstruo guacamole con sustancias tan poderosas que ni tú o el Jaguar podrían romperlas" – dijó preocupado Diego, hasta que recordó – "Recuerda Tigre que tengo a Frida dentro del monstruo, ¡si tú destruyes a mi monstruo la destruirás a ella también! ¿Es eso lo que quieres? "- rio maliciosamente Diego sabiendo que solo así podría detener al Tigre.

-"Muchacho tranquilízate" – dijo el Jaguar lastimado mientras tomaba el hombro derecho de Manny en un afán por calmarlo de tomar una terrible decisión – "Recuerda que tu amiga se encuentra dentro de ese monstruo, ¡podrías hacerle daño a ella sin que te des cuenta!" – dijo esto último esperando hacerle entrar en razón, mientras que Frida solo veía sorprendida a Manny el cual parecía enfadado.

-"¡Frida te sacare de ahí ahora mismo!" – grito Manny para darse media vuelta y correr lejos de la batalla,dejando boquiabiertos a todos pues no esperaban que Manny huyese de ese modo luego de desprender tanto poder – "¡Jajaja! ¡Eso es! ¡Corre Tigre corre! ¡Jajajaja!" – reía triunfante Diego, mientras el Jaguar solo mirada al suelo decepcionado de la conducta del joven Tigre.

Pero solo una persona jamás dudaría de su amigo y esa persona era Frida, la cual solo sonreía llamando la atención del Jaguar, quien la miro extrañado, de pronto una luz verde alumbró los cielos y cuando levantaron todos la mirada ahí estaba Manny envuelto en un aura verde – "¡Es el armadillo giratorio!" – Dijo Frida con alegría.

–"¡No! ¡Se supone que estabas huyendo!" – exclamo Diego al ver sus planes a punto de ser arruinados.

-"Jamás huyo de un combate" – dijo Manny mientras caía en picada con su técnica especial para vencer al monstruo – "¡Y jamás permitiré que le hagas daño a la gente que me importa!" – grito esto último causando un poco de sonrojo en Frida y mucho asombro en el Jaguar.

Una explosión ocurrió y todo lo que puede verse es guacamole por todos lados y a Manny cargando a Frida – "Sabia que vendrías por mi" – dijo muy dulcemente Frida a su héroe – "Siempre lo haré" – dijo Manny para luego dejar de cargarla y mirar en dirección a Diego – "Sera mejor que te vayas de aquí si no quieres que te dé tus pataditas" – dijo Manny amenazando a Diego, el cual asustado solo huyo de la escena.

-"Eso que hiciste fue muy valiente" – dijo el Jaguar – "Peleaste y venciste a ese villano para salvar a tu amiga, sin duda muchacho eso fue muy heroico" – dijo con orgullo mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de Manny – "Tú tampoco estuviste mal" – respondió Manny para luego recordar que Frida estaba a su lado y desconocía la situación – "Frida, él es el guerrero Jaguar, es un guerrero que no decide si ser héroe o villano, guerrero Jaguar ella es Frida, mi mejor amiga" – dijo Manny presentándolos – "Un gusto señor" – saludó Frida – "El gusto es mío" – respondió el Jaguar.

-"¿Ahora que harás Jaguar? ¿Seguirás vagando por el mundo hasta decidir?" – Pregunto Manny pero el Jaguar solo dio media vuelta dándoles la espalda – "He decidido finalmente qué sendero voy a seguir" – dijo serio y lleno de confianza en su respuesta, haciendo que Frida y Manny se sorprendieran de esa respuesta.

-"¿Tan rápido? ¿Y qué decidiste? ¿Serás héroe o villano?" – Pregunto Manny – "¿Te quedaras en la ciudad a enseñarnos a cómo combatir el crimen o a como robar bancos?" – Preguntó Frida, pero el Jaguar no les respondía, solo tomaba impulso y antes de saltar, volteó a verlos y sonrió – "A ti Manny, gracias por todo, y a ti Frida, también gracias. No me quedare aquí y la decisión que he tomado no se las diré. Adiós." – dicho esto último salto tan lejos como pudo y desapareció de la vista de Manny y Frida.

-"Oye Manny ¿algún día también decidirás?" – Pregunto Frida a su amigo, el cual solo miraba al infinito totalmente distraído en sus pensamientos hasta que oyó que Frida trataba de decirle algo y respondió – "Creo que sí, solo espero que la decisión que tome sea la mejor ¿Qué habrá decidido el Jaguar?" – respondió Manny mirando a Frida, la cual puso una mano sobre el hombro de Manny y respondió – "Seguramente, lo mejor para él" – y ambos miraron el atardecer.

Ya muy lejos de ahí, el Jaguar volteo a ver a la Ciudad Milagro, ciudad donde llegó por casualidad y conoció por casualidad a otro joven indeciso como él, solo que esta vez se está retirando con ya una decisión – "El amor es un sentimiento maravilloso" – dijo finalmente mientras se iba a lo desconocido.

**- FIN -**

Y así acaba este capitulo :) La decisión que tomó el Jaguar es algo que les dejare a su imaginación. Nos vemos/leemos pronto.

**PUBLICADO: **24/08/2014


End file.
